1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device, and particularly relates to a high-flux (high-power) light-emitting device in which a plurality of LED (light-emitting diode) elements are mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent increase in awareness toward environmental protection, high-flux (high-power) light-emitting devices in which LED elements are mounted are being used in various illumination devices instead of incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent lights.
Examples of high-flux light-emitting devices include those in which comparatively large-size and high-power LED elements are mounted, and those in which high output can be obtained by mounting a plurality of comparatively small-size and small-power LED elements. The latter are often more advantageous in terms of diffusing the heat source and electric current, luminous efficiency, and the cost per element surface area.
There is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP-A 2006-324134) a planar light-emitting device configured by arranging LED packages having a single LED element in an array on a packaging substrate (i.e., light-emitting device mounting substrate).
There is disclosed in Patent Document 2 (JP-A 2010-129923) a luminaire comprising a plurality of LED elements mounted on an element-mounting substrate, a frame-shaped reflector provided so as to enclose all of the LED elements on the element-mounting substrate, and a phosphor-containing resin layer packed into the reflector to encapsulate the LED elements.